


make me still (hold me down)

by dalektic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dominant Louis, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis, Virgin Harry, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektic/pseuds/dalektic
Summary: Harry cant focus. He cant sit still. Especially not when his english teacher is so hot.





	make me still (hold me down)

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me as i figure this out lol, im impatient so i want to get into it asap but im also in school etc so i dont know how fast ill be able to crank out these bad boys

Harry is absolutely smitten. In any other case, this would be a godsend. Harry has been a virgin for too long and he is ready to have a relationship seeing as he is now in his senior year of High School and he turns 18 in two months.

However, Harry is in worse of a situation than just being lonely and inexperienced. Harry is in love with his teacher. The one that's twice his age. The one with the piercing blue eyes, toned body, and infectious laugh.

He sits in his class, waiting for the last twenty minutes to lead him into his lunch break. Harry is  _hard_. He can't sit still. Whether hes bouncing his leg or shifting to a different position every few seconds, he simply can't will his member to deflate. He cant focus on anything but the way his teachers suit is so neatly pressed and tight around his petite but daunting frame, almost as if it was made just for him. He cant focus on anything but the way he sits at his desk, brow furrowed as he enters in grades, writing the occasional note on a students paper. 

Harry knows how easily bothered his teacher gets when Harry doesn't sit still. They've had a couple interactions in the past regarding the subject. 

-

_"Harry," Mr.Tomlinsons voice booms over the near silent classroom, "Would you come over here please?"_

_Harry's heart drops to his toes. Why does his teacher need to see him? He never even notices Harry, sitting in the back, always daydreaming._

_Harry gets up as quick as possible without falling and making a fool of himself. He makes his way to the big oak desk in the front corner of the room._

_"You called for me," Harry blurts stupidly, not knowing exactly what to say._

_"Yes, Harry," He confirms, noticing the boy shifting his weight from left foot to right and then back again, "It seems as if you are having some trouble sitting still today, is that correct?"_

_Shit! Harry hadn't realized that his constant fidgeting was noticeable. But wait, Tomlinson was watching him? His teacher noticed him?_

_"Oh, uh yes sir," He mumbles, "I'm just a bit overwhelmed, sir."_

_"Hm." Mr.Tomlinson says thoughtfully, "Well its quite distracting to me, I can't imagine how your peers feel."_

_"I'm sorry, sir," Harry nearly whispers, bowing his head down._

_"I expect you to be still for the remainder of the period," Mr.Tomlinson says, sending Harry on his way with a wave of his hand._

_Harry stumbles back to his seat in a daze, but somehow, is able to stay still until dismissal_

_-_

After that incident, Harry had been yelled at three other times, and by the look on his teachers face, this will be the fourth. 

This time, however, is different. Mr.Tomlinson has gotten up from his desk and is walking throughout the desks filled by his students. He glances over their shoulders, looking at the essay they're meant to be writing. 

As his teacher approaches, Harry looks down at his nearly empty paper. His nerves pick up and he begins to violently bounce his leg paired with tapping his fingers on his desk. 

He senses his teachers presence behind him and closes his eyes, taking a breath and trying to focus on willing his boner away and staying still. 

Out of no where, a hand is placed on top of his own tapping one, making it still.

Then a warm breath on his right ear. Harry unknowingly barring his pale neck.

"Someone ought to tie you down," He says in a irritated whisper, lingering next to him for a moment, long enough to barely catch his students response.

" _Please"_

 


End file.
